


Ease

by Sinful_Ishimondo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Ishimondo/pseuds/Sinful_Ishimondo
Summary: He died. In front of him. He was powerless. He wasn't at ease.





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Feels train, all abroad. Repost from my Amino.

BOOM!

 

Clinging to the fence that surrounded the Cage of Death, Kiyotaka Ishimaru didn't bother to shut his eyes to the green explosion that came. He was praying for a miracle, praying that somehow, Monobear would spare his best friend of a rage induced murder, that he knew he didn't mean. He'd do anything to save him, but any and all chances were yanked away from him. His eyes stung from the bright light, his heart stung from the despair of why the Cage of Death was even being used...

...until the lights dimmed down and a hole in the cage was exposed, the motorcycle the blacken was tied to was empty, the person tied up to it had vanished. As everyone looked at each other, Ishimaru looked at the cage, his heart pumping like a beating drum, his heart rate sky rocking from shock and worry. Did he become ashes? Did his body melt away, never to be seen from again? He even told himself that the anxiety was literally going to kill him, right there and then.

No one was able to believe it once a loud voice blasted the room, the infamous words "EXECUTION FAILED" being projected to the silenced room. As everyone looked for some sort of sign to show it did fail, a loud ear piercing scream from the Ultimate Swimmer lead everyone to the traumatic surprise that the blacken, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Mondo Oowada, somehow did a near impossible feat; survive.

 

\----

 

Untying himself was easy. Finding the perfect moment wasn't as easy. Somehow sneaking out was a pain in the ass. And doing all that, while spinning around a caged bomb was the sprinkles to the shitty mess Oowada had to face. But, if he could survive his older brother's death and its time of morning, he'd survive anything.

Expect this. Monobear wouldn't let him live if it's the last thing the demonic monochrome doll could do. He murdered Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki, he didn't get away with the murder. He was truly weak. In fact, he forced himself to give the thought of escaping his fate a chance. And he suddenly started to regret it.

His head started pounding from a headache he could never imagine. His stomach was doing frontflips, until he notice some of the skin melted away, his shirt now stained with blood. His legs refused to carry him close to anyone, finally giving out, dropping him to his knees. Even that made him swear they broke. And forcing himself to look around, he saw Ishimaru start climbing the fence and forget everything made his already hurting heart break.

He knew Ishimaru was going to find anyway to reach him now. The Ultimate Moral Compass wasn't going to accept his death. Even before the execution, he was having a meltdown. Saying somethings Oowada didn't know he could say, and just letting his heart out, he felt like he was going to cry himself. Ishimaru cared about him enough to defend him from being accused of murder.

 

\----

 

Normally, Ishimaru never runs, but this was different. His brother, his best friend, the only person he had here, was alive! He had to do something! Despite everyone demanding he get back, he just kept going. Monobear didn't stop him, so he wasn't breaking any rules.

He slipped once or twice on his own feet, but he did get there. He did reach Oowada, lying on the ground, choking on his own blood. As he tried to help him stand, he noticed his friend was melting at the hands as he tried to pull up. Dropping him, he instead titled his head to help get the blood out. Taking a good look at Oowada's face, he saw just how lucky he was to even be laying there alive.

His left eye was near gone, muscle around the eye wasn't hiding behind skin. His lip and nose seemed burnt, and his hair shaggy and messy, flowing around his head like a river. Nearly vomiting, Ishimaru forced himself to swallowing it, his ruby red eyes soaking up with tears.

"Hey..." It was the only thing Oowada could force out, giving his best effort to wipe Ishimaru's tears away. His hands were no good, so his jacket sleeves would work. He finally noticed how he still had a back, and decided it would be (somehow) the best thing if he got out of the coat.

He decided that forcing himself into a position where it could fall off him would make it easier on his already damaged arms. Falling backwards, he was caught by Ishimaru, his hands now covered in blood, sweat, tears and melted skin. "We at least both see that I'm still human... Right?" He tried to make the raven haired boy laugh in some way, but he only got his choked sobs instead.

If he had to die in front of him, hearing his laugh once more would be helpful. But he knew it wasn't coming. It was only going to be extremely painful, not just for Oowada or Ishimaru, but for both of them. One had to die in torturous pain they had to mask for the other's sake and the other had to watch, helpless.

"Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! Please don't die!" The rage and misery in Ishimaru's voice was on full display, his dying friend dropping to the cement floor. He just looked at his Oowada's pitiful lavender eyes, watching him give a small smile.

"Ishi..." He didn't bother to hide tears, his body losing control of his emotions. "Stay strong... Please..." He watched Ishimaru gulp down his rage, just painfully nodding. "It's be-better if I die t-then live in this pain..." He coughed up blood, and watched it slide down his chin. He knew he was at most two minutes away from death, but he just needed something to cherish in his last moments.

And Ishimaru must have noticed as well, since he gave a pitifully sad, but just as bright smile to him. And that was all he needed. "I love you..." It was quiet, and hidden behind sobs, but he still heard it. Ishimaru's quiet confession was late yes, but it actually made him somewhat relaxed.

"I do too..." It was all Oowada could get to say, before his injuries finally got him, his finally breaths being in the form of his own confession. He might have still been slightly salty with having to get that one-way ticket to whatever afterlife was waiting. But getting to know his one-night stand with Ishimaru wasn't a dream, and his affection wasn't one sided actually helped. It helped him accept his fate just a bit more.

\----

Ishimaru looked at the corpse of Oowada, and he felt his heart slowly rip in two. He didn't focus on Monobear letting everyone over. He felt like all the time he got with Oowada before his death was the last time he'd see anyone he could trust. As he was trying to process what he saw he didn't notice Ultimate Lucky Student Makoto Naegi shake his shoulder repeatedly, and didn't hear him call his name.

He only finally snapped back to reality when he was starting to be dragged away. "Let me go!" He screamed over and over again, feeling Naegi drag him away. He was too weak to pull on his own, so having Celeste Ludenberg help wasn't unexpected. Her silver finger claw dug into his uniform, holding a tight grip on his arm. He felt like a child, needing to be pulled away. But he didn't care.

As he was dragged, Monobear laughed boisterously at him. "Dammit! He died before the gay romance started! Now I'm disappointed..." Ishimaru wanted to punch the half smirk right off his face, but he knew better. If Oowada only survived from the bear being a bomb, and Junko Enoshima couldn't survive attacking him, Ishimaru would be no match against him.

\----

His room became a mess. Crumpled pieces of paper with vents scribbled on them littered the floor, alongside many tissues soaked in tears. He laid on his bed, trapped in a four walled room of despair and grief. He had to watch the only person he felt close to die. He couldn't save him. He felt useless and helpless.

"Special delivery for Ultimate Moral Compass Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" A knock came from outside his door, and the familiar voice of Monobear haunted him momentarily, but he knew he wasn't (really) allow to keep him waiting. Once at the dorm door, he saw no Monobear; just a neatly folded black cloth, waiting for him. Picking it up, he watched it unfold, into Oowada's jacket. Blood, skin, muscle and all other possible stains were cleaned off, as if it was brand new. He shut the door and wore his jacket, heading back to his bed.

And he just started to sob again. He didn't deserve to be given the damn jacket. He was just wasting space at this point. He got Oowada killed, because he didn't stop him. He knew Oowada was going there, he knew about his dark secret, and he knew about his anger issues, but he didn't stop him. He should have known. He should have known. It was all Ishimaru told himself as he slowly cried himself to sleep. He should have known to stop Oowada from meeting Fujisaki.

 

\----

 

He dreamed of the sweet moments. It was his way to feel safer. Feel less guilty. And he felt himself suddenly jolt awake again, seeing he was in the sauna, with Oowada. He remembered passing out in there, just for a moment. For now, he'd relive there.

"Shit, you okay?" Oowada asked, him holding the other man's shoulders. He might not have liked to admit it, but he was concerned for him. It might have been from how he admitted he was always picked on as a kid just for his last name. Or maybe just because of Monobear's killing game already taking three lives, one being his frenemy Ultimate Baseball Star Leon Kuwata. Whatever the reason the was on high alert now. 

"Yes... Just a bit tired...." Ishimaru said, telling a half lie. Yes, he was tired. But was he planning to also admitting he was about to give up? No he wasn't. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine man..." The biker sighed for a moment, hoping not to be caught looking at the other's body. He wasn't gay, but even he knew he'd be lying if he didn't like what he saw. Or him in general. Come to think of it, he started to question his sexuality right there. He always liked girls, but ten rejected him. Eleven would, if Fujisaki rejected him. But Ishimaru was now in his life, and his heart was fluttering. Keep your shit together, he told himself.

He was caught off guard by seeing Ishimaru slip. Like, actually slip. Off the sauna bench. In his panic, he caught him, and fell onto the ground so he could at least fall on him. Feeling Ishinaru's head hit his chest, he blushed cherry souda red upon seeing him. He fainted from the heat, given how his head was burning hot. But he looked peaceful, like he was asleep knowing he was gonna be fine and well tomorrow.

Oowada couldn't leave him in the boiling sauna. It'd be cruel. So he use his towel to lay Ishimaru down on, it being unable to cover his head or lower legs. Upon seeing that, he sighed and took his jacket off, and wrap the Moral Compass in it. He looked like a little sushi roll, and Oowada couldn't help but laugh. After putting out the main source of heat, he picked up the other and carried them out.

 

\----

 

Upon waking up in his own dorm room with Oowada sitting beside him, he was highly confused. He passed out at the sauna, but woke up in his room? He felt something cold on his head, only to see it was an ice pack wrapped in a similar towel to the ones from the sauna.

"Mondo...?" It nearly scared Oowada that his first name was being used, by Ishimaru, for the first time. No one used it, minus some gang members and close family. "How did you get in?"

"You gave me your key card, remember?" He said, digging it out of his jacket pocket. After tossing them to Ishimaru, he watched as the Moral Compass caught them, and looked at his arms. He never noticed he was properly dressed, minus his boots sitting at the end of his bed. "I had to dress your ass once we got in."

And Ishimaru's face lit up as red as his eyes, no redder than his eyes. Mondo immediately made a perverted thought, but mentally screamed at himself for it. "You could have woken me up, Oowada!! Why didn't you!?" From his sudden spastic screaming, Mondo mentally *thanked* Monobear for soundproof walls, unaware he soon curse the bear.

"You were passed out. Didn't wanna wake you..." His own face went pink as he looked away, and scooted closer to his confused friend. As he sat beside him, he made a quick prayer before looking at him. "You were kinda cute..."

"B-But..." As Ishimaru tried to speak, he felt himself being pulled. And he was. Into a kiss. His eyes widened as much as physically possible, and his face went near black from so much blush. His body was made stiff, not sure if he should let it happen or push him off.

Once Oowada finally broke the kiss, his own face was a bright red. "H-Hey man, I'm sorry...." He started to stutter his own words, and Ishimaru was speechless. Normally, he'd have a yelling meltdown over such inappropriate behavior such as that, but he honestly found no reason to yell at him. He knew about his constant rejections, his unusual habit of yelling when he was nervous. He knew he was just trying to make a good change in his life, but his talent weighed him down. 

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Ishimaru fumbled his hand towards the other's hand, holding it lightly. He felt Oowada at first tug his hand, but relaxed once he noticed it was Ishimaru's hand. A small sigh later, Oowada pulled him into a gentle hug. "Is this awkward?" Oowada asked, breaking the peaceful, but still awkward silence.

Ishimaru knew his mind was screaming "YES! It's with ANOTHER MAN!" but he just shook his head no. "No." He answered, now laying on the biker's chest again. "I feel safer now..."

"Whatever." The biker mumbled, blushing deep red now. "Get some sleep. You're clearly tired."

"What about you?"

"I-" He immediately looked at the small alarm clock sitting on the nightstand, seeing he'd be in shit for suddenly leaving. God knows that someone was awake, stalking a blonde asshole. "It doesn't say I can't spend a night here." He fished out his handbook, to see it was broken. Dumb ass didn't take it out of his pocket before going into the sauna.

After hearing a small laugh from Ishimaru, he saw the other grabbed theirs from beside the clock. "It just says no sleeping anyway but the dorms." He said, looking for any rules saying no rooming. When he was unsuccessful, Oowada tossed his jacket onto the floor, and just kissed Ishimaru's cheek quickly.

"Tell anyone about tonight, you're dead to me." He was being serious, but he couldn't help but laugh when Ishimaru snorted a bit to that. After both agreed the only reason something romantic happened was from both being tired beyond tired, both fell asleep in the large bed. Shaking a bit out of coldness, Ishimaru felt an arm wrap around his waist. He smiled a bit, knowing who it was, and feeling their head rest on his shoulder. Their loud snores made his sleep a much easier one.

 

\----

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

 

6:50am. He for once smashed the snooze button on his alarm and sat up, trying to remember what happened. Up until today, he always got up and ready at 6:50am, to be at the dining hall by 7am sharp. But he didn't want to wake up. Feeling nobody beside him, he panicked a bit.

Until it hit him. Like a freight train, it hit him. And hard too. Almost as if he was chained down and ran over by it. He'd prefer that then the reality he woke up in; Oowada was dead. Fujisaki was dead. Ishimaru was only alive physically, and he hated every second of it. He was wrapped in the dead biker's jacket, and his room was a mess of papers and tissues, alongside a now broken alarm clock.

He could care less at this point. He had to tell himself having dreams about Oowada wasn't going to help his mourning, but he wasn't ready to let go of him yet. And he just curled into a tight ball. And cried. He didn't want to, but it was all he knew in the moment. God, why wasn't he executed instead?!


End file.
